A Matter of Pride
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Feeling trapped was not the airbender way. Neither was breaking her older sister's heart, but one had to be picked. Decisions, pain, hurt, tribulations and rebellions are all part of life for the Avatar's children. Post-war.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

A/N: ... first fanfic of 2009 :D

* * *

-A Matter of Pride-

-

-

-

Ice was a harsh mistress; unsteady, dangerous and cold. It had all the makings of a lethal and pain filled death. However, the young woman had walked the treacherous ice-banks and snow plains many times before. Each turn and each snowflake were as familiar to her as her own heartbeat. If only her journey could end soon…

The snow crunched under her boots like a constant companion, one Min was weary of as she trekked across the tundra. The weeks spent alone had tired her and the walk across the snow and ice had been difficult and strenuous. She now longed for her home and the warmth it promised, sitting by the hearth and letting her muscles ease up against her uncle's large fur-pelt armchair. Or even helping her aunt in that stuffy dojo of hers. Anything to banish the cold in her bones.

She let out a relieved sigh as she spotted the large ice walls in the distance. The handcrafted watchtowers spiralled into the air and with a shudder, she also noticed the large mechanised firing machines they had each installed inside them. The muzzles of these machines were pointed at the ships entering the harbour, and their operators neither smiled not inclined the least respect to the traders passing through. Min then hopped onto an ice floe and let it carry her along with the ships.

Even though the War had been over ever since Min was born, the world had not yet forgiven the Fire Nation, or indeed each other, for past deeds. Maybe in time these extreme security reasons could be abolished, but for now she had to content herself with having a military weapon pointed at her every time she went in and out of the city. At least she was closer now. And she had brought back a handsome trophy.

The seals carcass began to weigh heavily, even though its shell, the heavier part of the animal, had been discarded simply to hang on her shoulder. Maybe she could even convince her mother to let her keep it; it would make a nice wall ornament in a room or a nice present for her cousins. It all depended if the trader thought it to be valuable. The meat itself was not worth much. Seal-turtles were abundant around the South Pole and Earth Kingdom traders had never really acquired a liking for the taste.

The lookout saw her from his watchtower and the solid wall of ice put up after every ship, melted to let her pass. Min called out a soft greeting that was ignored, and once she was through to the inside of the inner city, the wall was back in its original place. Cold and never yielding. Guns at the ready.

The sounds and people hit her all at once. Jumping from her mediocre iceberg onto the street, she inhaled the city air and grinned slightly falling into step with the rest of the crowds.

The market place was filled with merchants and traders yelling out prices and offering bargains on exotic hand made objects. Min barely passed out any hellos as she walked through the throngs, scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Her feet felt heavy and they stung with each step, the bindings around her boots becoming too constricted. Min finally came to the last booth in one of the lane ways and smiled at the vendor.

"Good morning, Hiro," she said, placing the carcass on the booths counter-top with a grunt. Hiro eyed the Turtle-seal's bugging eyes with a satisfied glint.

"Good morning, Min-Jee. Good hunt I take it?" he heaved the animal into his arms and placed it on a large weighing scale at the back of his booth. He took note of the reading and placed it back delicately on the counter.

Min shrugged, stretching her tired and aching muscles.

"Not too bad. Not much of a group this month though. Took me a few days to corner this one." she nodded to the body, "Just wondering if you could keep the flank and tail as usual? The rest is all yours."

Hiro smiled kindly, and began washing off the bloody carcass with his water bending, his hands working quickly to scrub away the dirt and stained snow that had matted into its fur.

"Are you expecting anyone for this year's New Moon celebrations?" Hiro asked, "I heard you father had invited the Earth Kingdom General down. Lady Toph Bei Fong, was it? My son is coming down himself, said he might get caught in Omashu."

"Oh, yes," said Min paying half attention, her eyes trained on the suns position over the buildings. "His wife's parents live there now I heard. Lovely city. King's a bit cuckoo mind you. An old friend of dad's."

Hiro nodded, "King Bumi, yes. My son, Faa… you've met him before I think? Anyway, Faa reckons he won't last very long. Over a hundred years old that man!"

Min bit her cheek so as not to retort that her father was well past the King's age. It was better not to attract any more attention to herself than necessary. Her aunt had thought her that. The art of waiting and listening.

Hiro wrapped the bits of requested meats into a small parcel and handed it to her. She tucked it under her arm and bent to retrieve some change.

"No!" he cried, "You've paid me double in the last three months! Keep your money. You'll need it some day."

Min reluctantly retracted her hand from her pocket looking uneasy. "But… Hiro," she said, "You have a family to maintain. I don't. I live up in the palace. It wouldn't feel right."

He waved her off with his carving knife, "You go hunting, work at the forgery when you can and you even mind the children. You are no pampered princess like up North. You care about us and we care about you. Now you go home before your uncle wonders where you are."

Min smiled at him, pulling her hood over her head and giving a little bow. She turned to look at the palace in the distance and smiled.

"Home."

* * *

The young girl arrived on the outskirts of a golden forest. Dew had settled across the long reeds of the lake where she began to set up camp. Sitting on the bank, she let her exhaustion take over. Her pursuers would not dare venture after her in this light.

She pulled her hood off and looked to the darkening sky, miles away from everything she had ever known. The stars began to appear twinkling merrily. So out of reach. And she found her hand stretched up for some unfathomable reason. Realising this, she made a fist in mid-air and slowly brought her arm down.

Long deceased Avatars all shook their heads at her. Spirits all mourned with her. Ancestors looked away in disgust, shame… or both. She had left her family and her past.

The wind picked up at the thought and only calmed when the lone girl exhaled. An air bender…

* * *

The amount of paperwork Sokka found himself with was astounding. He had even debated several times whether to throw it into the canal running through the city. However, after a stern talking to by his wife on 'responsibilities' he'd grit his teeth and had decided against it.

He picked up a stray letter from the pile at his right and opened it with a small knife. Unrolling the parchment, Sokka began to read.

_Chief Sokka,_

_We have crossed off several locations on your map. She could not be found. Locals have told us that she had indeed passed some of the towns you had suggested, but she had not lingered too long. We have reason to believe she might be travelling in disguise. We have set up several posts around the Earth Kingdom to try and intercept her. We shall report once we have gained any more information._

_- General Hiluk_

Sokka groaned and reached to rub his temples. He let the letter fall on the desk where it seemed to look up at him with a malicious sneer, and then leaned back into his chair and gave a mournful sigh. When would the pressure cease?

The door opened and he caught sight of his youngest daughter Kya, slinking in, doll in hand and clad in her sleeping robe.

"Daddy?" She called in uncertainly, brushing a rebellious lock of hair out of her eyes.

Sokka smiled and motioned her inside. Kya grinned and ran to his chair, jumping on his lap, enticing an 'oof' of mild protest at this action. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Min-Jee's here! Can I stay up a little longer? Pleeeeeease!" She pouted and added big round trembling eyes for good measure. Sokka had to look away, unable to contain his grin.

"Not the lemur pout!" he cried watching her from the corner of his eye. The pout became more pronounced and Kya's bottom lip trembled. She truly _was _a very good actress.

"Fine!" he said hoisting her into the air and she cried in delighted laughter, "But when mommy says bed time, it's bed time. No whining or moaning. Understood soldier?" he put her down again.

Kya mock saluted. "Yes, sir!"

With that she dropped from his lap and raced out into the corridor, almost tripping a servant in the process. Sokka chuckled quietly, but then his face became troubled once more. He then stood and left his study to welcome Min-Jee back.

He found his family gathered together in the parlour, Kya blabbering quickly on Min's knees and pointing to a large sea-turtle shell up on the mantle of the hearth. Suki, Sueng and Ping sat next to the twenty year old who tried her best to answer all of Kya's demanding questions.

The chatter ceased when they saw him enter. Kya took his hand and tugged him towards the turtle-seal shell glistening in the firelight. Sokka smiled down at the little girl.

"Did Min-Jee give you that?"

Kya looked up at him, rose-tinted cheeks from the fire blossoming into crimson prints. She pouted at her cousin who shrugged helplessly from her seat.

"No," said the child, "She got it for Sueng's birthday."

Sokka glanced at his son, whom cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. His oldest daughter, Ping, crossed her arms and laughed into her chest. Suki looked on in mild amusement.

"I didn't forget you," Min-Jee cut it, rummaging through her duffel bag, and subsequently pulling out a small rectangular wooden box, beautifully adorned with a small carved flower pattern. Kya let go of her father's hand 'ooh-ing' in splendid curiosity.

The rest of the family creped forward to see the strange object. Min-Jee handed it delicately to the small girl who took it as thought it were made of glass and would brake at her touch. Kya fingered the intricate design, until she found the box had a small silver latch. Her gaze flickered to Min-Jee.

"You know you want to," the older girl said simply.

That was enough for Kya, who pried the latch open with one finger. It flew open and inside lay a small wooden carved flute. Sokka's breath caught in his throat and he saw the rest of his family sombre at the sight. Aside from Kya who snatched the flute and marvelled at its every feature. Sokka glanced at his niece to see her holding back tears.

"MIN! This is the greatest present I ever got!" Kya shrieked launching herself into the twenty year olds arms. "Thank you so much! I'll take real good care of it! I swear."

Suki stood up, stretching her muscles before turning to her young daughter and a steadily blue-ing Min-Jee due to lack of oxygen.

"Time for bed." she chirped.

There were moans and groans from Kya as she let go of Min-Jee, who inhaled greedy gulps of air, her cheeks regaining their usually brown tinted look, whilst Ping held Kya's hand and followed their mother out of the parlour. Kya shot a grin over her shoulder and the sight made Min sigh.

There was a pause before Sueng spoke.

"I remember it. It was hers right?"

Sokka cast his son a dark look turning to see his niece glowering at her lap.

"Yes…"

* * *

A/N: (glomps Beta) THANK YOU MASTER!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

A/N: Reality sucks. School sucks. Some people go beyond sucking.

Sigh.

Anyway, a few things have happened to me since my last post. Some good-- some bad. The bad have caused my prolonged absence from writing and the good have extended the absence. Seriously, I've noticed I actually have a social life away from this site! Who bloody well knew! But I did miss my readers dearly and my muse got peeved because of my lack of creations.

Review Responses

Kouri Hakumei: Thank you, I'm really glad you like it!

Randomicity: Enticing you say? Hehe, my favourite word in the English language! Slowing down? Ha! More like speeding up. Thanks for the review.

Dragon Firebender84: Thank you very much.

Aryck1095: Yes, you guessed right! -mysteriously- all will be answered in due time!

kataang412: Don't worry! -superhero theme tune- here is the next one! Thanks!

* * *

-Chapter 2-

-

-

-

"We've scoured every inch of the Earth Kingdom so far and it's yielded pity results," Sueng muttered from across the Pai-Sho board later that night. Min let out a hallow sigh and moved one of her tiles across the board to face off against her cousin's.

"Have you checked the road leading up to Omashu?" the girl whispered, "Or the Western Air Temple. She did love the all day echo chamber."

A pausing silence. A sniffle. A defeated groan.

"How is it that you always beat me?" the twenty four year old moaned, sitting heavily in his chair. Despite the conversations early sombre outlook, Min shrugged with a grin under the shawl pelt draped across her shoulders.

"Maybe because I'm your superior in everything?"

Sueng rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "No, that can't be it."

Min smiled and turned to stare at the crackling fire. She blew a small gust of air making cinders fly across the room only to die out and become small specks of ash. She did this a few times until the ashes were meshed in thickly with her hair and clothes.

"You're getting dirty," her older cousin remarked.

"It's distracting," she replied, "And it reminds me of the War stories Uncle Sokka used to tell us, remember? Before all this mess happened and he turned into a grown-up."

Sueng looked confused, his face contorting and features pinching together in confusion, "Dad was always a grown-up."

"… Yes," Min admitted quietly, "But not a real one. He always goofed off with us, and we re-enacted the airship battles together and he always made his own sound effects," she laughed softly envisioning the fond memories, "And then… when _she _left, he stopped doing all those things. He worked more and longer and then that was it, wasn't it? He grew up."

Sueng closed his eyes as the reality and truth of Min-Jee's words settled on his mind. All there lives had been turned inside out and he guessed everyone had grown up since then.

He watched the younger girl across the way, the one that he had protected from bullies and tried to remember what she had looked like back then-- when they had been kids. It didn't seem like they had ever been children, though. Min looked much too old to have been a child and much too tormented by grief. Perhaps if he looked at himself Sueng would be able to see the same thing.

"I guess he did." Sueng said at last, "Kanna's leaving affected us all."

Min cringed at the name. Sueng saw many things flash through her eyes at the mention of her younger sister. Regret, pain, love, pity… so many things that were hard to decipher in the moment it took for them to vanish. He made a little bow of the head to signal his regret for having mentioned her. Min avoided his gaze.

"I want to thank you for my gift, a-and Kya's."

"It's the least I could do. She would have wanted Kya to have it." the response seemed mechanical, unearthly and forced.

A lengthy pause ensued. Min-Jee sniffled.

"I'm so mad at myself," she choked out finally, "I should have seen this coming. I should have been there before she left-- not off gallantly attending a National Holiday I should have never been awarded."

Sueng inhaled deeply and thought it best to leave her finish.

"I'm so angry at everything. Every night I lay awake and wonder what I could have done differently."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you couldn't have known."

"BUT I DID!"

Sueng's eyes widened at the sheer force of the confession. The winds picked up in a rushing wave scattering loose papers and pai-sho tiles flew in all directions. Min-Jee brushed away the furious tears from her eyes as they trickled down her neck.

"I knew…" she whispered brokenly. "I did know… before I left-- we were angry… I said some things… never meant." she took in a few deep breaths, "I am the worst sister in the whole entire world. Nothing will ever make that okay. Do you want to know why?"

Worried and uncertain Sueng remained silent and Min-Jee seemed to take it as an affirmation to her question.

"Because I knew."

* * *

The wind was something she was deeply attached to. Whether it be because it was her element, or perhaps because the wind was not shackled like she was.

It curved and rose and wound around her form to envelop and comfort her. It whistled and laughed with her. It always had.

But she was tired now and her destination was unclear. The wind could not help her anymore, even though it had carried her most of the way. Her heart told her to go back but her mind and pride refused to give in. So she now faced the daunting task of decision. It almost felt like she was teetering dangerously from one side to another, without making any visible progress.

This hurt too much. She just wanted to sleep.

Sleep for years and years.

Years…

And,

Years…

* * *

News had spread rapidly of little Kanna's disappearance. The world mourned with the girls family and looked to her father to bring her back. But he was much too heartbroken and tied to his duties to do anything. Katara knew this well. Some nights, Aang could barely sleep and together they would cry for their child's safety. And if they did succumb to it, it was only to be plagued by nightmares.

"Any more news?" Katara murmured to her husband as he came into their room, defeated and weary, Toph taking up the rear.

Aang shook his head, "None." he encircled her in a strong hug and she sighed choppily into his shoulder.

Toph spoke through clenched teeth as though it were causing her bodily harm, "I have my men setting up posts across the Earth Kingdom in alliance with Sokka. Zuko has his soldiers searching the neighbouring Fire Nation islands." she blinked slowly, "I still think this is a mistake."

Breaking away from the embrace, Katara rounded on the General, her friend.

"A mistake? My child is out there! On her own with no one to care for her!" Aang attempted to quell his wife's rage but she merely cast him a murderous look.

"She's doing the same thing I did, Katara. Let her come back on her own terms."

Katara turned away from the both of them and let out a defeated sigh, "I just want her back with me."

"I think Toph is right, Katara." Aang murmured, "If we force her to come back she will resent us. I want her back just as much as you do, but I feel this is something she has to do on her own."

Katara swivelled on her heels in near mortification, as though not believing what she was hearing. The two adults barely flinched under her gaze.

"Must do? MUST DO?! I don't care what she has to do!"

Toph shrugged, eyes closed, "Maybe that's why she left."

Katara let out an angry growl, "Don't you tell me why my daughter left. You have no idea what it's like be a mother. You don't know anything about Kanna!" A vase on the nightstand shattered and lilies dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

The water bender stormed out of the room in a rage, cloak whipping wildly around her and then everything was still. Aang exhaled deeply and put a hand on Toph's hunched shoulders.

"She's just upset. She doesn't mean it."

Toph shook him off roughly, hiding the hurt under a stony façade.

"If I bring her back now, Kanna will never trust me, you or herself again. I want her to feel like she always has a welcoming, free home to come back to."

Toph let out a slow breath, "My parents and I made that mistake. It won't happen to my niece."

Aang nodded gravely, "I know. But before that you'll have to come down to the South Pole with us. I promised Min-Jee and the boys."

Toph nodded curtly.

"We're going to have to tell her eventually," she pointed out.

Aang grimaced and walked towards the balcony where he could see the entire palace gardens stretched before him. He caught a glimpse of Ursa scurrying into a bush as her brothers calls increased in volume and they ran past her hideaway.

"Now is not the right time. She still thinks it's her fault. She needs to learn that her sisters actions have nothing to do with her."

Toph joined him, crossing her arms in that annoying manner that meant she was apposing him. "Maybe, but Min still thinks her actions and words sparked the flame."

* * *

A/N: -glomps Beta- I wuv you! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: I've got the July blooooooo's ... :'(

Has anyone seen the new Last Airbender movie trailer? It was really cool. I couldn't believe that the kid actually _looks _like Aang (which is brilliant), but I'm kinda sorry that the only coloured actor in the whole movie is Dev Patel! Someone tell me-- did I miss something? When was Katara ever blonde? I must have spaced out somewhere in the beginning.

Also, feeling a little sad that I've neglected Avatar so much. I don't know if you missed _me_, but I certainly missed _ye_. And ( ... wow ...) this chapter gave me such a headache. 'Writers Block' anyone?

Review Responses:

Aryck1095: AH, I'm so sorry. I kind of ruined the whole "update soon" thing. But yeah, exams are weird, and life in general is no picnic either. I hope this is up your alley. And everything is a tad confusing at the moment, but I hope this will clear things up. Thank you!

RGZ Archer: -BOWS- Thank you, thank you :D Don't put down your Tokka flag! Remain steadfast. I'll let you onto a little secret-- Tokka is in the making. And yes! You're exactly right. My friend was wondering why Toph didn't just kick Katara's posterior, and I told her that just like earth she'd remain unyielding but wouldn't push against Katara (who didn't really need anyone pushing her at that moment!) lol. Thanks again!

* * *

-Chapter 3-

-

-

-

* * *

_-One Year Ago-  
_

The cold danced across her skin and she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. She was not sure where she was going to go. How or even why everything about this moment told her to flee. She felt like a wild animal pulling at its bonds-- tearing at her shackles. She even let a growl bubble up from her throat.

"Kanna?"

She turned in surprise, eyes wide but with a sharp calmness. She took a step back, feeling the incessant tug of flight at her brain. Now more than ever, her nature depicted to run away from this. From him.

"Roka… go away."

She met his gaze as defiantly as she dared to. Kanna's trust in Roka's temperament had always wavered. He had been an unstable child growing up, happy go-lucky one minute, and completely severe the next. Her father put it down to her mother's genes. Then again, they had all inherited those and the argument she had battled out with Min earlier had only served to prove that fact.

"What are you doing? You promised you wouldn't leave yet." His blue eyes widened in apprehension and his messy brown hair became more ruffled in the gale wind.

"Roka…" She sighed as her raven hair whipped uncontrollably from under her parka hood. How was he meant to understand? He lived a carefree life of no worries and was always content with what he had. Kanna envied him for it.

"I know it's earlier than expected, but I need to go. I know you wouldn't understand bu-"

"I do." He smiled at her softly through half-lidded eyes and they watered as the wind blew incessantly. At least, Kanna hoped it was the wind. It was much too painful to think that her older brother was crying because of her.

"You do?"

He gave her his trademark grin stepping even more into the bitter, battering cold.

"Of course. I feel the same way-- look at me, a scrawny, pale measly little water bender in a family of legends." He placed a palm over his chest. "We're both hurting."

"Roka …" Kanna was surprised to find that her voice was quivering. "You're one of the best water benders I've ever seen. You know that we love you and think your skills are incredible. Stop talking like that!"

"Maybe," he answered aloofly. "But to me I will always be inferior to Kenji and everyone else. It might not be true but my mind makes me believe it. Just like your mind is telling you that you don't fit in with us."

Kanna looked away uncomfortably as the truth hovered around her like an annoying parasite. He was right in some sense, but not perfectly accurate. However, she had never imagined Roka feeling as though he were inferior to everyone else. Her older brother had always been so relaxed and easygoing. So mellow.

She turned away from him and took hold of the staff leaning against the ice-balcony railings. Using a quick air bending motion, it opened to show two vibrant yellow wings. A gift from her father.

"I'm sorry, Roka," Kanna whispered.

She felt two strong arms encircle her from behind, followed by a small kiss on the cheek. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Love you, little sis."

Kanna closed her eyes briefly and took off.

* * *

She awoke with a strangled gasp, sweat lining her face and dripping down her neck. Shaking hands and fingers found her eyes and quickly dried the tears away, standing to gather her things. She stuffed as many pieces of wild fruit and berries as she dared and shouldered her pack. The next town was not far.

Dawn had not yet broken over the mountains as she walked. Yet birds began to awaken and chirp in their high-branched nests, circling over her head like winged devils. A little raven flew onto her shoulder (perhaps looking for scraps of food) and he took her earlobe in his little beak and tugged.

She let out a mewl of shock as it took to the skies, crying mockingly.

His kin had left and he flew alone now beside her. An old saying struck through her mind, eerily familiar.

Birds of a feather flock together.

They pushed on.

* * *

The South Pole had yet to introduce solid structures outside of the main city, which meant that small settlements needed consistent maintenance and assistance during the long winters. Small parties from the main city often made the trips out into the tundra to offer any help or to deliver food. However, never before had alone traveller from the colonies come to _them_. Or asked for a conference with the Chief alone.

Sokka dispersed the crowd that hung around the new arrival and bowed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

The young man before him could have been no older than fifteen. Strangely, he did not seem like a native of the South Pole, but he wore the native garb, and whispers informed Sokka that he had water bended his was over the snow plains. His skin had a clear tint and iron eyes locked with Sokka's under his parka hood. He smiled and the gesture was not lost to the Chief.

"Hi, Uncle Sokka."

Sokka beamed and brought his nephew in a crushing hug, clapping the young man on the shoulder once they had broken apart.

"Kenji! How are you? Where's Roka? Don't tell me you came down on your own?" the older man laughed, "Well, come on! Let's go inside-- did you know your sister just arrived?"

Kenji laughed nervously as his uncle led him past a long throng of people and into the palace halls. There never was any escaping Chief Sokka's talking tirade. However, as annoyingly talkative his uncle was, Kenji had missed him and the South Pole. The city felt like a breath of fresh air-- and adventure of sorts. He only wished Roka had come along.

"How's Min?" he cut it in quickly between the Chief's words.

"Your sister…" Sokka began uncertainly. "… Is doing better."

Kenji raised an eyebrow and stopped at the entrance of his aunt's dojo. He knew his uncle was lying. The writing on Sokka's face was enough proof for the young boy. He sighed-- a spiral of air dancing from his mouth.

"Are you sure? She stopped sending us letters."

Sokka brightened slightly and nodded, leading his nephew into the dojo where his wife was instructing Ping on offensive positions. For some reason, Suki had been adamant about teaching her bending children these skills.

"Min went on several hunting trips since her last visit to the settlements. She just came back last night from one of them."

Kenji let a frown cover his face and his mouth set in a grim line. "Hunting?" he echoed. "But Min is a vegetarian. She's given Roka and I _lectures _on the wrongness of killing animals for food. Why would she go against her morals like that?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know? Maybe she's turned over a new leaf?" the man offered distantly. "Anyway, I'm glad she has. Meat is good for you boy. Makes you strong." He took a heroic pose, smiling arrogantly.

Kenji chuckled lowly and greeted his cousin as she and her mother approached. He received a hug from each of the women and smiled shyly in response. Now he wished more than ever that Roka could have travelled down with him, the amount of girl power in the room was overwhelming.

"Kenji," Ping began. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything!"

Suki and Sokka both nodded with their daughter's statement.

"Well," said Kenji, "The New Moon celebrations are in a few days so I thought I'd get a head start on the travelling. Roka said he'd join me soon. He's doing some extra training with Master Yunad."

At the mention of the water bending master, Sokka growled. Kenji remembered that Sueng had once been Yunad's student and that the two had not always been on good terms. Deciding that the topic should be abandoned to avoid argument, Kenji quickly questioned his aunt on her new fighting technique.

* * *

Kanna stood outside the outer walls of Ba Sing Se defiantly, a hard gaze possessing her face. The raven on her shoulder, which she had named Aaj, chirped out a long sorrowful note and rubbed his feathered head against her cheek as though sharing in her rigid frame of mind.

Two guards saw her from their lookout, surprised that such a young girl could have made the journey up to the outer wall when the only route directing travellers to this point was the Serpent's Pass. Kanna could understand their puzzlement. Most perished in a watery grave or inside the large curling sea serpent, but she had been fortunate enough to have her glider before she'd wrecked it against some rocks.

The guards peered at her from under their large awning hats, squinting in suspicion.

"State your business!" one barked down as the other disappeared with a quick earth bending motion. Kanna figured that he would reappear soon to question her.

"I'm here visiting relatives. I was separated from my parents a little way off. They said they'd meet me inside the city," Kanna replied unblushingly.

"Name?" He asked, his face losing some of it's hardness in the process.

Kanna thought quickly on the spot and rifled through an array of names that she had constructed for such a situation. Travelling along dusty roads with little to no company left a lot of time for planning and strategies. In all, Kanna was probably one of the first runaway eleven year olds with an alibi. In the end, she had settled on something familiar, something that did not feel too alien.

"Ping. My name is Ping."

"Your father?" this was said by the other guard who had pushed back the wall a fragment so that he could slip through, blocking her view of the city that Kanna hoped she could submerge herself in.

She was prepared for that too. Kanna thanked her lucky stars that her mother had enthralled her with their father's adventures.

"Kuzon."

The guard nodded absently and gave her the once over, clucking his tongue before moving to the side. She caught her first glance of the city, large buildings stretching out for miles upon miles and trains speeding on their tracks cutting through the still air.

"Why do you wish to enter Ba Sing Se, and where are you from?"

Kanna had anticipated this. The Earth Kingdom had become quite guarded about its affairs. They distrusted any other nation, thinking that they were after military secrets in a bid to overthrow them. Of course, the very idea was ludicrous-- neither the Water Tribes nor the Fire Nation had any desire to slip back into any kind of war.

"I am from the South Pole," said Kanna truthfully. "We are visiting relatives who settled in the city after the war."

The guard gave her a hard stare before turning and separating the wall with a sweeping gesture of his forearm. Kanna tried to distinguish the stance he had slipped into and decided it rather looked like a sloppy imitation of a Fire Nation jabbing motion. She thanked the two guards with a brief nod and walked past her inquisitor. She felt him tense but he did not stop her.

It was only once the wall had slid into place after her that Kanna allowed herself to expel a heavy sigh of relief. For a moment there, she'd thought he had recognised her.

"He'd have a hard time figuring it out though," Kanna whispered to Aaj, running a hand over her brutally short haircut.

Kanna found that many people had recognised her before. Her long raven locks were a dead giveaway people said. Therefore, one night, Kanna waddled into a stream and cut off her hair with Kenji's old steel dagger. She had cried of course, it was the last thing from her past she had held onto, and it had to go.

Shaking the melancholic thoughts from her mind, Kanna allowed her eyes to sweep over her surroundings. She was currently standing in some fields bordering the outskirts of the city. There was a hill up ahead with a large Weeping Willow under which lay a sleeping man. Deciding that she had better ask someone for directions, Kanna hurried over.

She stopped a few feet from the man, noticing that the cinders in his pipe had fallen on his beard and were about to ignite. She quickly blew a small gust of air to put them out, but unfortunately, it also made him awake with a start.

"What the-- how in the world …?" He looked about, startled and weary before he noticed the small girl standing curiously before him.

"Who're you?" he barked, and Kanna jumped back as though she had been burnt by the viciousness of his words.

"Oh, um … my name is Ping," she said cautiously. "I'm sorry, I need some directions."

The scraggly man rose unsteadily to his feet and his smell hit Kanna like a water whip in the face. She reeled back in disgust but managed to keep her expression neutral. Even though she _really _wanted to retch. Had this guy bathed in the last month?

"Directions, eh?" he hiccupped, "Sure, where you's goin'?"

Where _was _she going? It was dangerous for her to venture alone in this city, and nowadays Kanna really doubted people would willingly offer her lodgings. She tried to remember anyone she knew in the city but only came up with one solution, and he was very close with her parents. He would probably send her back the moment she set foot in his home.

"I'm not sure. I'm an orphan you see, and someone told me I might have some luck in Ba Sing Se." You little liar, Kanna thought guiltily. She would have to pray twice as hard tonight.

The old man swayed tipsily on the spot and came dangerously close to her face. She took another step back.

"I know the perfect place for ye. A little ways off, not too far. They'll take you, no bother." He blinked drowsily with a drunken smile. "You good for work?"

Kanna nodded.

"Good," he said, "They'll be expectin' ye to work."

"Everyone expects you to work," Kanna pointed out. Aaj chirped.

The man squint at the bird for a moment, deciding, whether in his liquor-induced stupor, the apparition of the bird was a mirage. He put his hand out, and Aaj nipped his fingers, cackling as the man retracted his arm back with a yelp.

"Ruddy bird bit me!" he cried.

Kanna was losing patience. They were losing daylight and in his condition, this person would have a hard time finding a hedge to crawl under, never mind the place he'd told her about.

"Could you show me this place now," she said rather stiffly.

"Oh, yeah … for a price!" He laughed.

Kanna heaved a large downtrodden breath. "What do you want?"

"What you got?" he shot back.

She hadn't much to be honest. Most of her valuable processions had been left at home. The only things Kanna did have with her were a few sentimental trinkets, the old dagger, a few pieces of food and a pouch of water tribe money. She wondered if he would be interested in a small vial of cactus juice.

She rummaged in her duffel bag and took out the wanted object. She grinned slyly to herself and shoved it into his face for a look.

"This-" she shook it for emphasis. "Is yours once you lead me to where I want to go."

He tried to grab it, but with honed skills, Kanna took it back and slipped it into her bag. She clucked her tongue at him and nodded to the city. He grumbled.

Aaj thrilled a high chirp.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who are confused: At the start it's a year ago, but after that it's the current time.

Slán

Vanille


End file.
